undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 22
This is Issue 22 of The Sewers. Issue 22 :"A friend is one who has the same enemies as you have" - Abraham Lincoln "Why did you do that?" The old man asks. Ethan is currently sitting on a car, talking with Tucker. Everyone was shocked when he attacked Neil, but nobody as much as Tucker. "I... I don't know... He just told me to get myself together... And i..." Tears appear on Tucker's face. "I just don't want my kids to grow up in this world..." Ethan looks at Tucker, thinking about what to say. "You don't really have a choice. You just have to be strong for them. They need you. We need you." Tucker looks at Ethan. "You need me? For what? Keeping watch for zombies that we never see? We're in a god damn sewer, Ethan!" Tucker spits with tears in his eyes. Ethan is about to say something when somebody shouts something. He then looks at Tucker, who already is on his way to the drain, after hearing his son yelling. They arrives to see five men outside the drain, pointing sub-machine guns at Bill and Timmy. Everybody, but Lillian and Nina is at the drain. "Who are you?" Hunter asks. He is defintly scared, but hides it well. "I'm Alfred." A bald man, with a cigarette in his mouth says quiet, his gun aimed at Bill, who is standing scared, his gun laying on the car. "My buddies here are Sam, Mikhail, Bernie and Nique." Everybody looks at the five men. Nobody says anything. Ringo is the first one to break the ice: "Hi, Alfred." The bald man looks at Ringo and studies him for a moment, trying to remember where he knows him from. After a few seconds, he smiles. "Ringo, boy. You really alive?" Alfred says with an evil grin. "What do you want?" Hunter asks, still scared. Alfred looks at him. "I simply want y'all to get outta this sewer. We're taking it. You'll get two days to gather your stuff and leave. If you're not outta here in two day, we gonna kill y'all." Again, everybody is quiet. This time it's Tucker to break the silence. "Fuck you." He murmurs and jumps on the car, next to Bill. He then looks at Bill and says: "Boy, i love you. Get down." "Tucker, don't do this, man." Neil coughs. The five men turns off the safety of their guns while Bill and Timmy gets down from the cars, on which Tucker is now standing. "You said?" Alfred says, his grin disappearing. "Fuck you. You can forget about getting this place. This is our place. We got it! We lost people! We fucking live here, you son of a bitch!" Everybody looks at Tucker. "Two days." Alfred says and lowers his gun. Along with three of the men, he walks away, but one of the men; Presumably Mikhail, stays, with his gun aimed at Tucker. "You coming, Mike?" One of the other men, Sam, shouts from the highway. A shout is to be heard, and after a few seconds, Tucker is laying on the car, with a gunshot through his stomach; Mikhail walking away. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues